


Unhealthy

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Canon Universe, Facials, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Masochist, Misuse of Sand, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rubbing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Stripping, Stroking, Surprise Ending, Teasing, dark!gaara, gaanaru - Freeform, part two of the story kinda doesn't relate to the first part of the story, sand play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Sometimes Naruto has to face an angered Gaara.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> warning: slut shaming

Naruto groans pathetically when his back harshly hits the wall. It is more like he was flung to the wall instead of hitting the wall but Naruto is in too much pain to care how he got into this situation.

His limbs feel heavy and his sprawled out arms land besides a texture of a trash bag. His heavy eyelids look towards his surroundings: he’s in an alley. “ _Pathetic_.” The uninterested voice calls out, “is that all you can do? Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto looks off into the darkness in the alley. He can hear Gaara’s voice demanding voice with distaste. Gaara _wants_ better results from Naruto. He _wants_ Naruto to please him. He’s _mad_ at Naruto. 

“Gaara—!” Naruto voices, looking up from his hunched sitting position on the wall. “List—” And sand attacks him before he can say anything. Too fast for Naruto to dodge. The blob of sand attacks Naruto’s torso, taking Naruto's breath away. And he coughs in pain, in realization that Gaara’s attack has the _intent_ to hurt him but not to _kill_ him. The sand reacts as if it’s alive, and it travels up towards Naruto delicate neck, forming a thick weighted collar that makes Naruto droop his head from his hunched sitting position. 

The collar is heavy and Naruto feels like he can’t breathe. He gasps for breath as he waits for the incoming doom waiting ahead from him. 

“Uzumaki Naruto.” And Naruto sees the scandals that adore the person who says his name in his twisted way of _love_. Naruto hesitantly looks up towards Gaara’s silhouette and the weight of the collar that chokes him holds him there slumped. And the cold sweat on his tanned face tragically falls down.

unempathetic eyes coldly bore into Naruto’s slumped form. And Naruto feels like he can’t breathe. The sand collar slowly closes in on his delicate tanned skin, scraping the thin layer of his skin. “Gch….” And Naruto begins to panic. He might die now. His face contours into pain and reflexively his arms try to nab the sand off of his neck; but it’s no use, the only thing his hands and fingers can grab off is a small grain of sand. 

“What’s there to resist? You know you can’t win against me with _them_ around.” 

“Gch-! Gaara!” Naruto chokes it out or breathes it out, he doesn’t know. His head feels so light and airy; his vision blurs and he can no longer see the tall redhead man with his arms crossed tightly. He pierces his cold eyes onto Naruto's suffering form. Naruto grimaces, when the sand tightly chokes him and releases him, falling pathetically onto Naruto’s clothes. And Naruto can breathe, his neck feels so light and bruised as he gasps for air. 

He leans back against the bricked wall and his vision filters on Gaara again. 

“What’s there to be scared?” Gaara questions with the tilt of his head, “You go flirting with men and women when I’m not around, and now that I’m here, you act all scared because you’ve been caught?” And Naruto flinches from the jealousy in Gaara’s tone. He feels nervous and feels hesitant to look at Gaara in the eyes. “It wasn’t _flirting_ -!” He yells, feeling guilty for making Gaara angry. An angry Gaara was something Naruto always wanted to _avoid_. 

“So why did you flirt with other people and pretend like we didn’t have a special relationship.” Naruto bites his lip, and decides to look to the floor away from the intensity of Gaara's presence. Gaara made it sound like a statement than a question.

“I don’t like sharing,” And strangely, Naruto was excited all over. “and you _know_ that.” And Naruto couldn’t help but to feel excitement in his groin. Yes, he knows Gaara _does not like_ sharing. Naruto gingerly tries to close his open-knees to avoid Gaara frosty gaze to glance at his hardening arousal, but Gaara _sees_ it. Gaara sees _everything_. 

Every tense movement of the blond. _Every mannerism_ — anything that involves the blonde actions doesn’t escape Gaara’s eyes. 

“Open your legs.” Gaara commands, and his tone is always heavy, leaving with no defiance. 

And Naruto did, he spread his legs shamefully, making his erection become firmer. Gaara’s sand on his clothes falls on the concrete as a result.

Naruto thinks that he's a fool to get roused from a situation like this. 

“How pathetic you are.” Gaara nonexistent eyebrows curl and wrinkle. “Acting like _a cheap prostitute_ who gets aroused from _pain_ ; spreading your legs at anybody who shows interest in you.” Naruto feels a weird tint rise on his cheeks, and he reflexively closes his leg from the comparison, and the dead sand on his clothing actuates as if alive, traveling up towards Naruto’s knees and forcing them down to the concrete. 

Naruto’s erection in his pants is visible to both of them. 

“I- _uh_.. _I’m sorry for making you mad Gaara_...” Naruto did not know what to say in fear. He had no idea what to say. He didn’t know if he was flirting with people, as Gaara claimed he did. If Naruto could remember his entire day, he only had skin to skin contact with a few people and… that was all. 

Naruto had no _idea_ what could trigger Gaara's anger. 

Gaara was still the same after the Chuunin Exam; permanent evil eye, stiff posture, the lack of social skills, his impassive face and voice, and _\--- Gaara's_ shoe press harshly on Naruto aroused genitals, and his thoughts at a loss, “Ow!” Naruto tries to break Gaara's sand binding his knees, but the pleasure and pain coming at the same time makes him weak.

”I always had a feeling you were _secretly_ a masochist.”Gaara said blankly, staring down at Naruto with his arms crossed. His feet violently twist on Naruto's genitals, which made Naruto gasp inconsistently.

“Whenever you were in my view,” Gaara mutters, “Mother would crave you just a little bit. And I knew... behind your huge happy character, you were secretly excited by the domination of your opponents.” And Naruto can’t help but to buckle his hips and moan into the feeling of pleasure in his hips.

“Just as you are doing right now.”And shame fills Naruto. With a little of instinct he has in his brain, he decides to use his hands to try to pry Gaara's feet off of him. And Naruto _can’t_ because he instead clutches onto Gaara’s ankles, digging his nails into his sand armor because the pleasure and pain feels so _good_. 

“Gaa-Gaara!” Naruto moans out. His cheeks painted pink and he’s so mad at himself for letting Gaara get mad, for letting himself get aroused from Gaara’s impassiveness. “I- I’m sorry I didn’t consider your feelings.” Naruto apologizes between his moaning of want. Naruto continues to moan in the dark alley and feels so ashamed for wanting to be cum so badly in public, he feels shy, embarrassed, aroused—-and Gaara's dazzling glare made Naruto whine loudly. _Gaara_. Naruto looks up from his glossy view and he sees a fringe of his red hair covering one of his teal eyes. 

Naruto wants to explode because Gaara is handsome. _So, so, so_ damn handsome. 

Naruto pants and cries, clutching onto Gaara’s expensive robe and he’s rubbing himself into Gaara shoes. And he’s so close— _so close,_ and he biting his lips by the spiraling of madness— and, and, a _nd, and, and_ — “ _Distasteful_.” Gaara mutters. And the pleasure stops and Naruto’s constant rubbing rubs into nothing but air. “Haah....” Naruto whines at the sweet swelling in his hypersensitive body. 

“We’re going.” And now, Gaara is walking away from Naruto as if he had no interest in him.

“Gaara..?!” Naruto call out in the alley. He stares at his visible erection hidden inside his pants and the sand on his clothes. His knees are free to move now.

“We’re going now.” Gaara repeats a second time. And Naruto scrambles because it’s a warning for Naruto to hurry his ass to run after Gaara.

Naruto, runs to Gaara, knowing behind his shelled impassiveness, that he would not be able walk the next day.


	2. No More Competition Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a dark!Gaara in this story.

Screw Gaara! Screw him and his cold personality! Screw _him_ for making the famous Uzumaki Naruto wait in bed! 

Naruto shivered at the coldness and his bare legs shut tight. 

He and Gaara were making out, and as always, Gaara the dominating man he is decides to bind him down with his stupid sand! Jeez! What was so _important_ for him to suddenly leave the blonde naked in bed?! 

Naruto growled in anger, baffled when his touch starved body starts to prefer to hide underneath the wrinkled blankets now. But _noooo_! Gaara wants to bind him as if he’s some type of treasure to be revealed for the whole world to see! He also blinded his vision with something. 

_Was Gaara always this kinky?_ The blonde wondered. Whenever he had sex with Gaara, it was always Gaara who took control while the blonde only had some. Gaara did not want to be a bottom and neither did the blonde, but Naruto eventually gave in because of Gaara cold-piercing gaze and _tactic_ _manipulation_. 

Now, Naruto likes being fucked in the ass and such. But Gaara didn’t bind the blonde that often. He preferred it when Naruto touched him back as a _way_ to show that the blonde wasn’t scared to touch the murder. Hm, now that Naruto ponders about it, Gaara recently stopped killing… _only_ threatening and dismembering some limbs but that was it. 

He didn’t kill that often now. Nor did he show any malice to the blonde like before. Ever since the blonde head-butted with the young psychopath on a certain day, Gaara only minorly changed. Gaara only showed affection for the blond and the blond fell in love with it. Of course, he did fall in love with him genuinely, but he still wondered if the redhead loved him while their relationship got deeper. 

The redhead wasn’t good at conveying words and Naruto realized that. Because in the end, Naruto realized on a certain mission that Gaara did love him. Gaara's sand protected him, and only him during a joint mission Leaf village had with Sand, and it proved to Naruto that Gaara only cared for him. Naruto was happy of course, at the thought of someone only caring for him, but he couldn’t help but ask why Gaara only cared for him. 

Gaara had only said, _“I don’t need anybody else.”_ when Naruto asked. 

Naruto had tried to give a motivational speech to the redhead, but he ignored it with an _“I couldn’t care less”_ response. He had also tried to purposely set up Gaara to have more friends in his small word, but that almost ended up _killing_ his friends. In the end, much to Naruto’s motto of “ _Never Give Up!_ ” ended up giving up on Gaara trying to make friends. Perhaps the redhead needed time to open up his heart. _Yeah_. He just needed time the blonde concluded. 

Naruto’s half-hard erection starts to limp in the coldness. _Jeez_. What is taking Gaara _so long_? The blond couldn't move his body because every time he did, the sand bonds on his ankles and wrists would tighten. Naruto wondered why Kyuubi didn’t give Naruto a _cool ability_ as Shukaku did to Gaara. He thought, lost in the coldness. 

Naruto starts to get impatient when finally he can feel a presence. Maybe _two presence_? He’s not sure. “Gaara? Is that you?” The blonde question, he could feel the sand bonds reacting to the presence of its master. 

“Naruto,” Gaara's cold voice slides into the quiet room. “Oh. _It is you_.” The blond mumbles, shifting his shoulders to drift the numbness in his wrist bounded up above his head. “Where’d you go?” Naruto questions, head tilting to the side to Gaara’s voice. “You leave me here all of a sudden and then come back. _Don’t tell me you brought a friend to watch_.” Naruto jokes, softly giggling because Gaara would never do that. Naruto still didn’t know if Gaara did have any friends, he was always with him. 

Well, if Gaara did have friends the blonde would be proud of him. 

“Gaara?” Naruto called out in silence, a little skittish that Gaara’s silence had been _too silent._ “Hey… Gaara? You’re kind of scaring me.. haha.” Naruto awkwardly chuckled into the air, slightly uncomfortable. 

Nobody responds to Naruto’s awkward talking. 

“.....Gaara?” Naruto questions once more. He wants to cover up himself now. If the sand bonds were reacting as if alive, then Gaara should be here. Gaara even said his name, so why isn’t the redhead saying anything? “Uh..” Naruto starts to panic. 

Naruto begins to nervously move around wanting to break free from his bonds. He shifts nervously against the bonds, before deciding to break off the sand bonds, but a soft kiss _stops_ him. 

It’s Gaara’s lips. 

Gaara’s tongue gently licks the blonde’s lips. He smooths over the blond lower lips then smooths over his upper lips. “Gaa-” Naruto tries to speak, but Gaara’s tongue invades his mouth with care. His mouth rolls over the blonde lips, _swirling_ his tongue and sucking. Naruto responds, by eagerly kissing him back, he moves his head towards the redhead, clacking his teeth with him in doing so and he sucks on the redhead's lips with the same care.

Naruto made a muffled moan at the slow kiss and from the lack of air. “Gaara…” Naruto whispers out, pulling away from the kiss, “why did you leave?” The blonde questions and he wishes he didn’t see blackness. He wishes he could see Gaara’s face. 

“Naruto,” Gaara finally said after his long period of silence. “You love me right?” Gaara asked. _What was this all of a sudden?_ The blonde questioned. Naruto was never shy from showing his affection towards his friends. What’s making Gaara _doubt_ the blonde now? 

“Duh. Why else am I naked right in front of you?” The blonde question, eyebrows curling in concern. “Only me?” Gaara questioned, and Naruto could feel Gaara’s sandy hand touching his bare chest trailing down to his navel. “Well, I love all my _friends—_ ” The sandy hand freezes, “ _—but_ I love you the most.” 

“ _Hmm_ ,” Gaara only hum mysteriously, resuming to trail Naruto’s sealing tattoo on his stomach. “What’s the wrong Gaara?” The blond can’t help but to question. Gaara was acting differently today. He doesn’t talk this much nor question Naruto’s love that often. “So does that mean I’m the only one who can touch you like this?” Gaara questioned again, “that I’m the only one who gets to see you cry right in front of me while you fall into the pit of pleasure?” Naruto doesn’t know why but that last sentence felt so _possessive_. 

“Yeah,” Naruto said without hesitation. _No, shit_. Naruto would only have sex with Gaara. Naruto doesn’t want to cheat on the first person he's intimate with. “Only _me_?” Gaara asked once more. “Yeah,” Naruto says again. What is wrong with Gaara? Was Gaara going to say rude things to the blond today? Like what he did in the _alley_ , two days ago? The blonde didn’t mind since he was used to dealing with Sasuke’s anger issues. 

“Touch me Naruto. I want you to touch only me.” Gaara suddenly utters with a strange tone. How Gaara was acting was confusing and not making sense at all. _What was going on?_ “Okay… but you have to release me from these bonds and whatever is blocking my eyes. If you want me to touch you Gaara.” The blonde offered to the redhead. 

“ _Only bonds_.” He whispered out, leaving no defiance. “Okay.” Maybe Gaara was feeling a little emotional today. Maybe Gaara saw something today that had to do with his Yashamaru trauma. The blonde would do anything to ease the redhead pain. 

The tight sand bonds become lifeless, and Naruto sits up. His arms naturally touch whatever is blocking his eyes. It feels like something. The blond didn’t know what was on his eyes as he tried to figure out the strange thing on his eyes. It felt like nothing. He could only feel his eyelids as if _nothing_ was covering the blonde eyes. 

The blonde tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t. It was almost as if they were glued shut. “Gaara what did you put on my eyes?” Naruto questioned, panicked. “It’s not serious. I can release it after we’re done.” Gaara suspiciously replied, and the mattress the blonde sat on weighs down on the side. 

The mattress creaks and Naruto could assume it’s Gaara. Since… Gaara is the _only one here_. “Well, how do you want me to touch you? Want me to undress you? Give you a blowjob?” Naruto proposed, a little frustrated that the redhead refuses to tell what he put on him. 

“I want that.” Gaara instantly replied, grabbing one of Naruto’s hands that’s touching his eyelids to his clothed chest. “Undress you and blowjob?” The blonde says loudly so Gaara could confirm his preferences. Gaara said nothing, only bringing the blonde body closer to him. Naruto made a little pout at the silence, but could only assume Gaara wanted him to undress him and give him a blowjob. 

Naruto crawls towards Gaara and straddles his laps naturally. He liked straddling Gaara’s laps. It’s comfortable and made him feel loved. Naruto inhales nervously, as he relies on his senses. “Okay, I’m starting Gaara,” Naruto whispers to the redhead, with a smile. He can’t see how Gaara reacts to his bright smile, oh how he wishes he could. 

_Screw you Gaara!_ The blonde thought. Why was Gaara so _serious_ about not letting the blonde see anything? 

Naruto’s hand touches Gaara’s collar, he touches his sandy skin and Naruto cringes. “Ew, take off your sand armor,” Naruto says with distaste. Gaara’s sand gets _everywhere_. Naruto could only hear his sigh as his sand armor cracked away and trail somewhere. 

Suddenly, Gaara’s body felt thinner and less heavy. _Jeez_ , the sand armor makes Gaara look _thicker_ than he is. Naruto smiles again at the silent redhead before touching Gaara’s buttons on his gray vest.

Slowly, Naruto unbuttons Gaara’s vest and unclasps it. He moves his torso away to discard it to the floor before returning to the redhead's main clothing. Gaara’s clothing felt so smooth and expensive, Naruto loved the feeling of expensive stuff while roaming his hands around Gaara’s broad shoulders and neck before returning to the redhead coat he wore. The blonde was never sure. 

Gaara just looked cool and Naruto never questioned it since he thought wearing an all-out orange jumpsuit as a kid was the best thing ever.  Naruto snorted at his embarrassing childhood. God, he loved that orange look but now that the blonde was twenty and mature Naruto can’t help but think it was such a bizarre look now. 

Gaara’s hands gently slap against the blonde hips telling him to hurry up. 

“I know, _I know_ …” the blonde mumbled with a smile. Naruto fumbles with Gaara’s button until his coat is off. His hands go down to Gaara’s hip to pull his mesh shirt off. “Not yet,” Gaara abruptly says, “don’t take it off yet.” Gaara whispers. 

Again, what was with Gaara today? 

“Uh okay,” Naruto says with an uncertain tone. “You want that blowjob?” Naruto asks again and Gaara’s hands on his waist only travel up to the blond spine. “I do,” Gaara mumbles clearly into Naruto’s neck, his hands brushing up to the blonde golden locks holding him there. “But only think of me while you do it. I want you to touch yourself too.” Gaara slowly commands and Naruto can feel Gaara’s eyelash fluttering against his neck as if staring at something. 

Naruto could only feel… happy at the request. Gaara was never the one to say that cheesy stuff to him. Now, the blonde had to ask after they had their fun. “You got lube? I don’t want to dryly touch myself.” Naruto says. “ _Touch yourself._ ” Gaara breathed out as if displeased at repeating himself.

“O-okay.” Naruto quivered only nodding twice in understanding, before crawling down to the floor on his knees. Naruto could guess Gaara wanted him to pump himself, use his fluids as lube to finger himself. Well, the blonde would be okay with that. It’s just prepping his ass. 

Naruto circled Gaara's clothed knees enjoying the smooth pants. Gaara’s pants were baggy and had a soft feeling to them. Gaara’s hand on Naruto’s hair gently tug the blonde to his crotch. 

Naruto could only smirk because he _knew_ how to make the redhead feel good. 

Naruto, with many sexual experiences with Gaara, pulls Gaara’s zipper down with his teeth— just the way Gaara _prefers_ it, and he bares his teeth at Gaara with a seductive smile. Naruto’s scalp hurts a bit and Naruto knows Gaara _liked_ it because of the sudden tight grasp.

Naruto could only wish he could see Gaara’s face. He imagines a smirking Gaara staring down at him and uses that motivation to stroke his and Gaara soft manhoods. Naruto’s stroking is constant on Gaara’s soft manhood while his is inconsistent. 

Naruto is more content with pleasing Gaara first.

Naruto burrows his head into the redhead crotch, and he moves closer with his knees. Naruto takes the limp manhood in his hand and he softly sucks onto the tip, licking the slit in a back and forth motion before softly devouring the limp head with his mouth-- _precisely_ the way Gaara likes it. He curves his back for more sturdiness and balance in his body. And Naruto thumbs his own slowly hardening manhood, never neglecting Gaara’s orders. 

Gaara’s limp manhood slowly starts to harden from the suction and pressure as Naruto’s mouth engulfs his half-harden manhood. Naruto uses his other hand to caress Gaara’s manhood to excite it some more and Naruto is successful. Gaara becomes aroused from the sweet touching, causing Naruto to neglect his touching order when he pulls away to see the sight of Gaara’s erection. 

Gaara’s hardened manhood starts to leak out fluids and Naruto sucks and licks it savoring the salty flavor. Using both of his hands, Naruto forms a ring with his hands as he slicks his hands up and down on the length. Naruto wasn’t that good at blowjobs, but he committed everything he could to please the redhead favorite spots. 

Naruto bobs his deeper to pull in Gaara’s length in his suctioning mouth while one of his hands starts to play with his balls. Naruto’s mouth feels sore, as he harshly sucks onto the hardened manhood causing the hand in his hair to clutch his head tightly. Naruto pulls away from his manhood to play around with the mixed fluids and saliva in his mouth before deciding to spit onto the manhood for more moisture. 

Gaara only huffs _loudly_ by Naruto’s blowjob. 

Naruto swollen lips open to suck onto the redhead's lips when Gaara’s sandals press onto his half-hard erection. “A- _ow_!” Naruto grunts in pain, he looks up toward Gaara in the darkness and frowns. “What?” Naruto questions a little angry. Naruto was still a little mad at Gaara when he threw him into that alley. 

“Touch yourself,” Gaara ordered heatedly, and his sandal texture soles roughly rub against Naruto’s manhood. “Okay okay, Gaara,” Naruto whispers back, turning back to suck onto the redhead wet erection while turning to touch himself. All Naruto wished for was Gaara’s shoes to get off. Thankfully, he moved and Naruto’s hands were wet from all the moisture falling at Gaara’s balls and it helped him with his stroking. 

Naruto slightly gagged when the head of the erection jabs his upper mouth. Gaara grunts at the vibrating sound echoing onto his manhood, and he pushes Naruto’s head down. Naruto's nose gets stuffy as he slowly fills his mouth with Gaara’s erection. 

Naruto's mouth hurt from the intrusion, but he keeps licking and pumping himself until he’s horny himself. With nudging and bobbing of his head, Naruto licks and sucks half of Gaara’s erection. His pumping pace on himself makes his hip tremble with arousal. 

Oh, he’s so close! Naruto's mind goes muddy as he gags onto Gaara’s erection. Naruto breathes harshly as he pulls himself to get closer to Gaara’s red pubic hair that tickles his nose. Naruto’s mouth is full and stuck, the only thing he can do is suck weakly. Gaara’s hand raked into his hair, pulls the blonde off of his moist erection. 

Naruto pants for air and his thighs tenses when he’s about to cum. “Don’t cum yet Naruto. I want you to wait.” Naruto coughed into darkness and Gaara’s feet brushed at Naruto’s arm for him to drop his hardened erection, leaving the blonde body to swell in disappointment. “Wait for _w_ -what?” Naruto questions with a voice crack. Jeez, his throat hurts. 

“Touch yourself,” Gaara dismissed the question, bringing the blonde back to his leaking erection. Naruto licks the erection head while his slimy hands move towards his anus. Naruto has to open his legs wider for more space for his hand to nudge and probe inside him before his pointer finger is fully in. He fingers himself to stretch himself but muscles were still loose from… yesterday so it was easier for him to finger himself loose with ease. 

“ _Amhp—…_.” Naruto moaned into the erection length. Nowadays, Naruto’s fingers feel good now. Back then, it was uncomfortable and weird. Naruto bobbled his head weakly, spittle trailed everywhere, and pooled down at Gaara's base. Naruto wishes to see Gaara. 

Naruto pulls off sorely with a spittle connecting the two, as he fingered himself. “ _Gaa_ —” Naruto doesn’t finish because Gaara’s scandal brushes Naruto’s erection. “ _Ahoow_ -“ Naruto grunts.

Now he wants Gaara to release the jutsu on his eyes or whatever. 

“Open your mouth.” Gaara huskily orders, his hands drag Naruto head closer to him and Naruto opens his mouth. He stops fingering himself as he leans to Gaara with full interest. 

“You should’ve confessed,” Gaara mutters, and it confuses the blonde as he can hear Gaara stroking his wet length. 

_Is he talking to me?_ Naruto questions. What the hell was even going on? 

“He’s mine _now_ ,” Gaara mutters with a grunt, Gaara’s nails dig into Naruto scalps, “and he will _always_ be mine,” Gaara growled possessively and Naruto with his mouth still open felt a little awkward ‘cause who was Gaara talking to? Himself? 

“I won’t let you have him.” Gaara murmurs and Naruto can feel Gaara's thighs tensing. Gaara is close and Naruto opens his mouth wider. 

“ _Hyuuga Hinata,_ ” Gaara uttered with a hoarse grunt as his warm semen spilled onto Naruto’s face. Now, Naruto's black vision filled with color and light and the first thing he sees to the side is Hinata engulfed in Gaara’s sand, mouthed _covered_ — forced to watch the two with _hot cheeks_. 

_Oh my god._

For the first time, Naruto had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Naruto's eyes are wide. So wide. And the heat on his face becomes even _hotter_ and _hotter_. 

What the fuck. 

Spittle on Naruto chin drips down from his chin and Naruto wants to hide in shame because Hinata is blushing with flustered eyes. If Naruto looked closely he could see a faint of tears over her eyes. “W-why is _Hinata_ here?! _Gaara_?!” Naruto's voice cracked, looking up at Gaara with shock. 

Naruto wants to hide and run away now. 

Why is Hinata here? 

Uzumaki Naruto did not know why the shy girl was here. What did Gaara mean by _‘you should’ve confessed’_? The hell?! 

“Naruto,” Gaara's voice drew Naruto’s attention to him. His jade eyes did not spare a glance towards the shy blushing women. He only stared at the beautiful semen covered blonde. “ _Do you want her to go away_?” Gaara questioned, innocently. 

Hell yes! 

“ _Y_ -yeah! But why is Hinata here?!” Naruto questions, feeling so betrayed and embarrassed because Hinata must’ve seen _EVERYTHING_. 

“She only sees _you_. But you only see _me_. _Tell her_ that you cannot accept her feelings, Naruto.” And Naruto had the small urge to whack Gaara because his voice was so soft as if nothing ever happened. 

“Wait. What do you mean by that Gaara?” 

“She loves _you_. But you love _me_. **_Tell her_**. That you can’t accept her feelings, Naruto.” 

“That’s _why_ you brought Hinata to watch us have sex?!” Naruto nearly screamed. “I had to make her learn,” was the soft reply. “ _Learn what?_ ” Naruto's voice raised, drawing up onto his feet. He rubs the warm semen on his face away from his face, and he refuses to look at Hinata. 

Naruto glares at Gaara.

_ “That I'm better lover than her.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was the ending a surprise?


End file.
